A Vication in the Sand Village
by Sachiness
Summary: The gang are gonna live in one house together in the Sand Village! Pool party, eating whatever they want and more! Even discovering an empty condom wraper inside one Ninja's pocket. Don't know who it is? Then read to find out! A fic. for the humor lovers!
1. The Four Senseis

**AN: **Please do enjoy the story as same as I enjoyed typing this fic!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but I truly honor the creator, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Neji, Lee and Tenten's Ages: **17

**Others: **16

**Chapter 1: The Four Senseis' Mistake.**

"What?!" Naruto and the gang said in chorus.

The four Senseis' smiled sheepishly. Gaara, who's sitting at the Kazekage table and Kankuro who is standing behind Gaara. The two sighed. While Temari who is standing beside Kurenai, slapped her forehead with her hand.

"How could you four mistaken this?!" Neji asked furiously.

"Look… we're sorry but we didn't know that it's like this…" Kakashi apologized.

"I only assigned the four teachers on this mission… not you all…" Gaara said with his dry and calm voice.

All of them were inside the Kazekage tower in the Sand Village. Ino sighed. "Now what are we gonna do now…?"

Sasuke frowned. "So we've travel from Konoha to Suna for three days just for nothing…"

"Man… this is such a drag… so troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

Neji turned around facing his back to their faces. "Hmf… well… we have nothing to do here except the four teachers… so we better go back…"

As Neji took one step, Kurenai had an idea. "Wait…" Everyone looked at her. Kurenai grinned. "Why don't you all stay here in the sand village while me and the guys are in the mission?"

"WHAT?!" Naruto and the gang said in chorus again.

Temari clapped her hand once. "That's a brilliant idea! The twelve of you can have a vacation here… in the Sand Village!"

"That's sounds fun…" Sakura said. Ino, Tenten and Hinata nodded.

The boys whined. "I'll better train then staying here!!" Naruto stuck his tongue to Sakura. The boys agreed.

"Come on guys… you've been risking your lives everyday… why don't you guys have a rest…?" Asuma said.

"When will you four finish the mission…?" Kiba asked.

Gaara leaned back to his chair. "The mission is too risky even for the four teachers. It might take them more than 2 weeks…"

"WHAT?!" Naruto and the gang said again.

"B-but… where are we supposed to stay…?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry… there's an empty house not far from here… it's enough for all of you…" Kankuro said.

"But… but what are we supposed to eat…? And what are we gonna wear for all those weeks if we all don't have extra clothes?!" Tenten asked.

Kankuro pointed at Temari. "The food… we could bring ya… the clothes… there are some guys' clothes somewhere here inside this tower… as for the girls, you could borrow from Temari…"

"What…?! No way!! It can't fit them… plus, I'm not a share type person…" Temari said.

"I'll order some ninjas here to pick up your clothes or whatever…." Gaara rolled his eyes.

Naruto was stunned. "You could do that…?"

Gaara smirked. "Yeah… I'm the Kazekage here… and you are...?" Gaara said trying to let Naruto say the next word.

Naruto scoffed. "Hmf… even no that I'm Genin…" Naruto hopped on Gaara's desk. "I'LL STILL BE THE NEXT HO-KA-GE!!"

"Naruto quit it!!" Sakura actually growled at him.

Gaara's face still looks calmed. "Get off of my desk… dunce…" Gaara said trying to act like Sasuke.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi sweatdropped.

Sakura pulled the hem a Naruto's shirt causing him to drop from the desk. "IF YOU HURT THE KAZEKAGE I SWEAR TO GOD IT'LL NOT JUST BE ME WHO'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!"

--

The clouds is dark like it was almost gonna rain. It was windy and leaves were flying everywhere. Kankuro and Temari were touring them around the village and also, their place to stay.

"So… this is where we gonna stay…?" Shikamaru said.

The gang were in front of a not so small but not so big house that's color dark orange and with vines covered it. Ino shrugged. "It looks like a mini building to me…"

"It looks like a haunted house…" Hinata said. Then a thunder stroke.

"COOL…" Naruto, Kiba and Lee said in chorus. Their eyes were bug eyed like idiots. (Imagine Lee with even bigger eyes. XD)

The boys looked excited but as for the girls, they stepped back after they heard the thunder sound.

Neji arched a brow. "Hmm… not too shabby… for an old place…"

Kankuro glanced at Neji. "Who said it was old…?"

Neji sweatdropped.

"Well this is where you'll live for the weeks…" Temari said.

"OPEN THE DOOOOORR!!" Naruto yelled same as Lee and Kiba. Screaming like six year olds who's excited to ride a roller coaster for the first time.

Temari's vein popped out. Kankuro chuckled. "Hehe… okay, okay… I'll open the door…" He said holding the key.

Kankuro walked towards the door. He put the key inside the keyhole. As soon it turned around and Kankuro opened the door, Kiba and Naruto ran immediately ran over Kankuro and went inside the house.

"I'LL GET THE BIGGEST ROOM!!" Naruto called out.

"OH YEAH, LETS RACE AND WILL SEE WHO'LL GET THE BIGGEST ROOM!!" Kiba said.

"Uhm… Kiba and Naruto are like, the kids in the group…" Sakura said still outside the house.

"I see…" Temari said quietly.

"Oi!! Naruto, Kiba… there are only 3 normal sized rooms in this damn house!!" Kankuro reminded. (With red markings on his head.)

The two raced upstairs. "Me and Kiba will have separate beds while the others will share one room!!" Naruto shouted.

"YOU TWO BETTER GO DOWN HERE OR YOU TWO WILL SLEEP ON THE DAMN COUCH!!" Temari said stomping her left foot.

Neji sighed. "I feel like this will be another useless adventure for all of us…"

Tenten laughed. "Hah! Like what happened in the hot springs before?"

Neji's eyebrows twitched. "Ugh, I don't want to remember that…"

--

All of them including Temari and Kankuro are inside the living room having a little conversation.

"Okay… the rooms have their own bathroom…" Temari said. "And please… flush the toilets…"

The boys looked away when she said that. Temari sighed. "Okay… it will be like this… The girls will share one room since their just four… as for the guys will share two rooms… got it?"

Naruto grinned. "Then Kiba will be my roommate!" Naruto and Kiba did the high five.

Kankuro shook his head. "You can… but you must need two more roommates…" Kankuro said.

Naruto and Kiba exchanged looks. Then Naruto grabbed Chouji as for Kiba, he grabbed Shikamaru. "This will be our roommates…" Kiba and Naruto said. (Yes, in chorus again…)

"Looks like Neji, Shino, Sasuke and Lee will be roommates in one room." Kankuro said crossing his arms on his chest.

Lee jumped out from his chair and he raised his right fist in the air. "YES!! I'LL BE WITH THE COOL GUYS!!"

Everyone looked at him. The _Cool Guys _raised their brow. "Uh… what…?" Temari said slowly.

"I will be with the cool guys in one room…" Lee's eyes became fireballs. "…in the… COOL ROOM..."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Hm… I think Shikamaru deserves more to stay with us, cool guys…" Spoke Sasuke. Shino and Neji nodded at the back of Sasuke.

"Wait, I'm cool…?" Shikamaru said.

"No, you're hot…" Temari blurted out.

Now, everyone's attention is with Temari. Temari blushed. "I mean… hot blooded?"

--

It's night time. Temari and Kankuro went home and left the gang in their temporary house. The gang went to the girls' room to have a little meeting.

"This better be a good excuse Sakura, because it's not just me who's sleepy but all of us here…" Shikamaru said. Yawning.

All of them are in their pajamas. Sakura grinned. "Since it's a vacation for all of us, let's plan what we will do first tomorrow."

"Are you always planning ahead Sakura…?" Kiba asked. "It's our vacation; we can do whatever we want to."

"Yeah… you can sleep for the whole day… or better… do NOTHING." Shikamaru said.

Sakura pouted. "Well… I was thinking that… we could spend the vacation with each other…"

"HEY DO YOU KNOW THAT WE HAVE A POOL IN OUR BACK YARD?!" Naruto said loudly.

Sakura punched Naruto on the head. "SHUT UP… YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING!!"

"Hm…" Tenten said. "I think I know what we are gonna do tomorrow…"

Everyone stared at Tenten, she smirked.

**To Be Cont…**

**AN: **Yay!! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please still continue reading and please review too!!

**Anon reviews accepted!**

What will they do in the next day? Watch out for the next Chapter!


	2. Pool Party!

**AN: **I bet you know what's gonna happen in the second chapter… do you? =_= (Sighs) oh well… if you know what gonna happen… but you don't know how funny this chapter is… hopefully…

**Previous Chapter:**

Sakura pouted. "Well… I was thinking that… we could spend the vacation with each other…"

"HEY DO YOU KNOW THAT WE HAVE A POOL IN OUR BACK YARD?!" Naruto said loudly.

Sakura punched Naruto on the head. "SHUT UP… YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING!!"

"Hm…" Tenten said. "I think I know what we are gonna do tomorrow…"

Everyone stared at Tenten, she smirked.

**Chapter 2: Pool Party!**

"POOL PARTY!!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto ran towards the pool with his orange and black swimming trunks on. Hinata looked at him.

"Look at Hinata… staring at Naruto…" Ino said teasingly, giggling.

Hinata blushed. "I-I'm not…"

The girls were sitting on the edge of the swimming pool only dipping their feet in the pool. Ino wore a daring black two piece showing her back. While Hinata wore a not so special white one piece swimsuit, but it looked good at her.

Tenten sighed. "It's very obvious Hinata, don't hide it…" Tenten said. She wore a red two piece with white outlined strawberries all over it.

"But… to tell you the truth… Hinata deserves better than him…" Sakura said. She wore a spaghetti strap pink one piece swim suit.

Hinata shook her head. "I… need… a guy like him…" Hinata said quietly. "No else… but him…"

Ino, Sakura and Tenten exchanged looks, then they turned to Hinata. Who was blushing a little.

"Hey ladies!! Your just gonna make your feet clean?!" Kiba waved at them.

"He's right… we're just talking… we need to have fun too." Sakura said. With that, Sakura dived under the pool.

Ino scoffed. "Well, MY way of having fun is having a tan…" Ino stood up. Hinata and Tenten were looking at her. "…I'm gonna get some sunscreen."

Tenten and Hinata exchanged looks. Tenten shrugged and started to dive in the pool, with Hinata following her.

Naruto swam like a life guard. He immediately noticed Shino still wearing sun glasses. "Hey Shino, why are you still wearing those sunglasses?"

Shino fixed his black pair. "As I told you before…. It will be a disgrace to my clan…"

"DISGRACE TO YOUR CLAN MY BUTT!" Naruto yelled.

Shino's eyebrows twitched. "What did you say…? Naruto…?"

"I said…"

"SASUKEEE!!!" Ino and Sakura said in chorus.

"Huh?" Naruto turned his head to where in and Sakura screamed. Naruto's eyes widened.

Sasuke came out wearing his blue swimming trunks on. The two girls actually drooled when they his six pack. They almost fainted.

Everyone stared at him. Except for Naruto as he scoffed. "What a lame body… I have a six pack myself!"

Shikamaru glared at him. "Yeah… a six pack FLAB."

Everyone thought that Sasuke's a loner. It's a wonder to see Sasuke joining the pool party with everyone.

Kiba smirked. "Hey Sasuke… why are you here? Joining us?!" He asked.

With a little pink shade on Sasuke's cheeks, he put his nose up in the air. "Well… I… well, you see… It's very quiet inside and… very dark… and, it's so annoying to hear those crickets inside the house making those annoying sounds and all… so… so I decided to join you guys…" He said while he's eyebrows twitched, still his nose up in the air. "And what's wrong anyway? This is OUR house not YOUR house…"

It became silent. Everyone stared at Sasuke without any expressions. Sasuke, still frozen in his place, Sasuke opened one eye. he saw that everyone looked at him. He wished that he'd listen to those annoying crickets instead of being humiliated by the others. Until,

"We-welcome to the party then Sasuke…" Hinata said.

Everyone started to smile cheerfully at Sasuke, except for Naruto who was frowning.

"It's a good thing that you're joining us Sasuke… let's go to the pool…" Sakura said grabbing his right arm.

"Get the fuck off Sakura. I saw him first!" Ino said the left arm of Sasuke.

"Like yeah right, you did…" Sakura said sticking her pinkish tongue to her.

Ino's vein popped out. Sasuke got annoyed. The two girls pulled him in the pool causing the pool to splash a little.

As Sasuke went in to the pool, Naruto immediately stared daggers at him. "Hmf, nice body… THAT'S SO UGLY!"

"Shut up Naruto!" Ino and Sakura said in chorus.

Sasuke smirked. "Hm… and how's your body Naruto? Is it getting flabbier with all those ramen inside your stomach?"

"Why you…" Naruto's eyebrows twitched.

All of them laughed. Sakura and Ino laughed the hardest. Naruto stood up. "Hey you… I'm not flabby!"

"You are, Naruto… can't you see it dumb ass…?" Sasuke said with out any expression. Again, Ino and Sakura laughed.

"Why you little…"

"THUMP THUMP THUMP"

Naruto stopped. It became silent after they heard the loud sound.

Kiba looked at his left, then his right. "Hey guys, did you all hear that?" He asked.

Sakura nodded, shivering. "Yeah… is that an earthquake…?" Sakura gulped.

"Sounds like it…" Lee said.

"No…" Neji said. "…if it's an earthquake, it will shake nonstop."

"THUMP THUMP THUMP"

"It's that sound again…" Hinata said.

"Then what the HELL is that sound?!" Naruto said.

Neji didn't answer. He doesn't know also what they are all hearing.

"Oh man… this is so troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"Then, is it the thunder…?" Kiba said.

"No, worse…" Ino gulped. She pointed at the door. Everyone looked. "I-It's…"

Everyone gasped.

"POOL PARTY!!!"

"CHOUJI!!!" Everyone said then they screamed (Even Sasuke, Neji and Shino).

"YAY!!" Chouji then, ran towards the pool. "THUMP THUMP THUMP" The sound got louder and louder every step.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Everyone screamed. When Chouji got nearer and nearer, the ground shaken like a real earthquake, leaving the poor ninjas frozen in fear in the pool.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" Naruto said. Like his voice is horsed.

When Chouji was about to jump into the pool, everyone closed their eyes. As Chouji jump to the pool, it became slow motion, then, "SPLASH!!"

The water splashed up in the air, higher then the height of their house, causing the remaining water in the pool to make a little whirlpool. Of course, everyone screamed.

**-After that horrifying moment…-**

"Yay… pool party!!" Chouji said.

The pool was almost empty the place is wet. The gang were unconsciously lying down in the pool. their eyes were like an X. As for Chouji, he sat down on the pool with a little water up to his tummy. Playing in the water like a toddler in a mini pool. "Yehey!! Pool party!!"

Just then Kankuro, Temari and Gaara went in, with their swimming suits on. The three stared at the wet place.

"I thought that theirs gonna be a pool party?" Kankuro said, holding his surfing board on his side.

"And why is the floor wet?" Temari said, shaking her left foot.

"I hate water…" Gaara mumbled.

**To be Cont…**

**AN: **I hope you liked the chapter. I laughed while I was typing the Chouji part.

Please continue reading!! Review also please!!

Stay tuned for the next Chapter!!


	3. Chef Sasuke

**Previous Chapter:**

Just then Kankuro, Temari and Gaara went in, with their swimming suits on. The three stared at the wet place.

"I thought that theirs gonna be a pool party?" Kankuro said, holding his surfing board on his side.

"And why is the floor wet?" Temari said, shaking her left foot.

"I hate water…" Gaara mumbled.

**Chapter 3: Chef Sasuke**

After the gang regain consciousness, all of them were in the living room, doing nothing.

"Ugh… I told you living here is a bad idea…" Neji said.

Ino glared at him. "You never said that to us…"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

"I'm hungry…" Chouji whined.

Every looked at him. Sakura shrugged. "Uhm… so… who know how to cook here…?"

Everyone didn't answer. Chouji raised his hand. "Oh, I know how t-"

"Anyone else?" Shikamaru interrupted. He knows that Chouji cooking is hell.

Again, everyone didn't answer. Shikamaru sighed. "This is so troublesome… since no one here doesn't know how to cook, what are we all gonna eat now…?"

Everyone became silent. They can only hear Chouji's tummy grumbling, which made them hungry too.

Kiba turned on the TV. He channel surfed, until he saw the cooking channel. Kiba sighed. "Well… at least we could WATCH something good…"

With that, Sakura had an idea, she snapped. "I got it!"

Everyone's attention is with Sakura, she grinned like Naruto. She giggled.

Shino raised a brow. "What's your idea then…?"

Her grin got wider. "It's a VERY good idea…"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!" Chouji demanded.

Sakura smiled and her eyes went to Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke…. Can we borrow your SHARINGAN…?"

"WHA?!" All of them had a big question mark on top of their heads. Only Neji and Shikamaru figured it out.

"Hm… not a bad idea…" Neji smirked.

"Hm…?" Sasuke raised a brow, also puzzled.

Shikamaru yawned. "Well, at least we're gonna eat something good tonight…"

Like a stroke of lighting. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Don't tell me that…"

"Mhm…" Sakura nodded.

Sasuke flinched. "No way!! I only use my Sharingan for fighting… not for cooking…"

Sakura stepped forward to Sasuke. "Aw come on… it's for your comrades…"

Sasuke shook his head. "Na-ah!"

"Pretty please…" Sakura pleaded in a cutesy way.

"No…"

"Please!!"

"I SAID NO!!"

**-After ten minutes-**

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this…" Sasuke said, sitting down on the floor in front of the TV.

Everyone stared at him. Sakura smiled. "Come on… you're only gonna use your Sharingan for thirty minutes…" Then she opened the TV showing to the cooking show.

Sakura bend down to Sasuke and pointing at him like he's a four year old. "Now, you just stay here and watch until it's done and me and the others will get the things ready."

Sasuke scoffed. He activated his Sharingan and started watching. Sakura then turned her head to Naruto. "Naruto, I need your help…"

**-After 35 minutes-**

In the kitchen, Sasuke began to cook like a REAL chef (Because he used his Sharingan to copy what the chef is doing for those who didn't understand). He's putting on a grand show that all the gang couldn't help but to watch. Sakura and Naruto's job was mainly to just preheat the oven, grease the pan, boil some water and then hand all the stuff to Sasuke as he called for them.

The others oohed and ahhed. When they saw him chopped up the carrots and threw them up in the air, having them land in a perfect line.

"Wow, I never thought that you can be a good cook Sasuke…" Kiba said wide eyed.

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me…" Sasuke smirked as he peeled a potato all in one peel in under ten seconds.

"This is so stupid…" Naruto said, of course, getting envy at Sasuke.

"Hey you've got to be great full pall…!" Sakura said. "…It's a good thing that he's an Uchiha or we'll just eat Chouji's cooking!"

Naruto scoffed.

--

After Sasuke cooked. All the gang began to sit down in a long, narrow table.

"I'm hungry…" Chouji said weakly.

"His cook better be delicious…" Kiba said.

Ino glared at Kiba. "Well, for your information, Sasuke can do anything and he's good at EVERYTHING… so whatever he cooked, it will surely be delicious."

"TA~DAH!!" Sakura said holding many plates in two hands like a waitress. "Here's the food!!"

Everyone turned their heads to Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke as they put the dishes on top of the table as if they were serving the others.

The gang's eyes widened as they saw the good looking meal. On the table was a huge three-course dinner complete with soup, salads, main dishes, deserts AND beverages!

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke sat down at the table, looking tired.

"W-wow…" Hinata said.

"There's so many food…" Lee said.

"Indeed…" Tenten said. Neji nodded.

"Mmm… it smells good…" Kiba sniffed.

"This is so troublesome to eat…" Shikamaru said.

"Hmf, I knew my Sasuke can cook…" Ino smirked.

"…" Shino said.

"And it LOOKS good too…" Chouji said. Staring daggers at it, he actually drooled.

"The question is, DOES it taste good?" Said Naruto since she was, once again, jealous.

The gang ignored Naruto and started to dig in. They ate and ate and they couldn't stop eating!

All the girls ate most of the soup and salads (since they are on a diet). As for the boys, they ate the heavy dishes. As for Chouji, he ate EVERYTHING! (Even the plate XD).

They couldn't stop eating. They couldn't even talk since their so busy putting food inside their mouths.

--

After they ate, the gang were silent and tired. Kiba burped. "Well that was exquisite…" He said.

"Probably the tastiest food I tasted in my whole life…" Shikamaru said since he always tried Chouji's _new experiments._

"Well… it's okay…" Naruto said holding his big tummy.

"It's like I've tasted heaven…" Chouji said with his eyes closed.

Sasuke smirked. "Well… it looks like all of you liked my cooking…"

Sakura nodded. "So you like to cook already?!"

"I never said that…"

"So you're gonna cook more oft-"

"NAW!!"

**To be Cont…**

**AN: **Is this a short chapter for you? Sorry but I really need to get off the computer. I feel like this chapter is kinda random… lolz well, this is what a planned anyways! ^^

Naw means no, it's just sound funny if Sasuke said it.

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
